


The Doctor's Companion

by riddle_me_this



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A New Companion, Aliens, Daleks - Freeform, David Tennant - Freeform, Draxians, Friendship, Gallifrey, Humans, Love, Made-up alien species, Matt Smith - Freeform, Multi, Peter Capaldi - Freeform, Planets, Regeneration, Romance, Royalty, Silurian, Sontaran - Freeform, Through Time and Space, Time Travel, Time-Lords, jodie whittaker - Freeform, kings - Freeform, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddle_me_this/pseuds/riddle_me_this
Summary: Set after the events in Series 7 when Amy and Rory are sent back in time by the Weeping Angels but before the events in the Christmas special with the snowmen and Clara, when the Doctor has no companion.“Don’t be alone Doctor” those were the last words that Amy Pond ever spoke, or rather wrote, to the Doctor. Of course, he hadn’t followed them.He was still alone.It had been awhile since he had lost Amy and Rory to the Manhattan disaster and he was still alone. River was off somewhere dancing with his younger, or possibly, older self and there was no-one else. Until he got the call. The mysterious distress call to the TARDIS from a crashing spaceship on the outskirts of Earth in the year 5063. Being the Doctor that he is, of course he couldn't ignore it, especially when the TARDIS drags you there without a say. The pilot was badly injured but the Doctor, as always, saved him. Dragging him from his burning ship the enigmatic pilot was rescued by the infamous Doctor. And finally, after a painstakingly long wait, the Doctor had found him. His new companion.But who was this young gentleman that had quite literally dropped into his life? And why was he so familiar?





	1. The Crash

“Don’t be alone, Doctor”

 

Those were the last words that Amy Pond had ever spoken, or rather written, to the Doctor.

 

“Don’t be alone.”

 

And yet here he was. Drifting through space in the TARDIS alone. But what else was there? Amy and Rory were dead and gone. All his previous friends no longer recognised him or no longer existed. River was off somewhere with his younger self, or possibly, his older self. And everyone else, well they avoided him all together. The Doctor had nobody. Or so he thought.

 

*****

 

The TARDIS whirred as it drifted through the waves of desolation that filled the empty chasm that was Space. The Doctor sat slumped over in one of the many random chairs that he had scattered around the TARDIS interior. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. A painful ache rushed through his body. An ache of loss and loneliness that only grew with every second he sat in the torturous silence. He ran his fingers through his hair pulling harshly on the ends as if to check that he was still functioning. To check that he was still alive. A sharp pain rushed through his head making him wince slightly. He stared out into the empty void of the TARDIS soaking in the oh-so-real solitude that he felt. Before he could move. Before he could begin to recover from his slump he was thrown across the TARDIS floor, crashing into the control panel with his fleshy body. Gripping at his bruised ribs the Doctor got up on to his feet only to be thrown onto the ground again. The TARDIS was in flight and was traveling erratically through time.

 

“What the…?”

 

The Doctor grabbed the edge of the control panel as he dragged himself onto his feet. He leaned across the switches and buttons and pulled on the handle of the screen. Slipping slightly as the TARDIS jolted side by side the Doctor finally got a good grip and pulled the screen towards him so that he could see it. But it didn’t help. There was no information. No inkling as to where or when he was going. With a final jolt the TARDIS came to a stop throwing the Doctor for the last time onto the floor. Grunting the Doctor pushed himself up onto his feet, wincing as the pain kicked in.

 

“Where are we?”

 

The Doctor looked towards the TARDIS doors, caution and excitement racing through his bloodstream, throbbing with every heartbeat. The TARDIS buzzed, echoing the repetitive distress call throughout the time machine. A red light flashed ominously next the Doctor’s face projecting a haunting red glow onto his skin, casting the rest of his body into a dark shadow. Taking a deep breathe he slowly approached the doors. He reached his hand out, shaking as he took hold of the lock and pulled the door towards him. With a final long breathe he stepped out of the doors into the unknown.

 

*****

 

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into the pitch-black remnants of a trashed ship. Squinting, he tried to work out any sort of shapes, a control panel, or just somebody. A green light radiated, from what must have been a ceiling, but it was too dark to work out where it was coming from, except above. The light flashed down, reflecting off a beaten and broken body, swaying with an uncertainty. The strange pilot weakly reached out his hand caressing the central pillar of the ship as it grunted and groaned in pain. As his hand slipped down the smooth surface of the ship he fell limp and fainted, falling to the floor. The Doctor, with a swiftness, lurched forward and caught the lifeless body of the pilot. Lifting him up so he rested in his arms and against his chest the Doctor carried the weakened pilot out of his destroyed ship and into the TARDIS. The TARDIS doors closed quickly behind the Doctor before the time machine whizzed and whirred into life as it flew away into time and space.

 

The pilot was bashed and bruised but he was alive. He needed immediate medical assistance but the Doctor didn’t have many friends or many places that he could go to. Especially places that provided such help. He racked his brain for a solution but only one seemed to prevail. And it meant going back in time. More specifically back to Victorian London. He paced backwards and forwards besides the unconscious body of the pilot, deciding whether taking this strange man to the past was worth it. It wasn’t long until the Doctor decided that he didn’t care about the consequences that would follow from taking this pilot from 5063 to the 19th Century. His need to save this young gentleman’s life was too strong to ignore.


	2. The Mysterious Pilot

The young pilot blinked as his life force re-entered his body sparking him back into the world of the living. Gasping he sat up quickly reaching his hands out and muttering under his breath.

 

“Ulysses, 3740, River, 5046, Doctor.”

 

He crashed down onto the bed that he was lying on and passed out again. Strax, who had been sat next to him the entire time, frowned before picking up his body scanner. He stood up from his chair and ran the machine over the top of the young pilot’s body scanning for any internal issues. The young pilot’s body was bashed and bruised. It was covered in bleeding scratches, deep gouges, horrific grazes and a horrendous laceration that spread from his forehead, across his left eye and down his cheek. The machine clicked and whirred making Strax’s frown soften into a neutral expression. Strax put the body scanner onto the bed side table and exited the room.

 

*****

 

The Doctor sat opposite Madame Vastra fiddling his fingers nervously. He tapped his foot absentmindedly against the wooden floor boards as he stared off into the distance. Madame Vastra took a sip of her tea and watched the Doctor with concern.

 

“Is he alright Ma’am?”

 

Jenny leant into towards Madame Vastra, filling up her cup of tea, whispering as to not allow the Doctor to hear. Madame Vastra took another sip of tea, not daring to take her eyes off of the Doctor in fear that he may disappear, or worse, do something stupid. The silent tension filled the room suffocating the people within, until suddenly it was broken with a ghastly scream. The Doctor looked up fearfully at the doorway to see Strax stood in it turned to look behind himself. Strax turned around to look at the Doctor.

 

“The boy is awake and was calling for you.”

 

The Doctor jumped to his feet and pushed past Strax and down the hallway towards the room where the injured pilot lay. Strax, Jenny and Madame Vastra followed close behind.

 

*****

 

The pilot pushed himself up against the head of the bed gripping tightly at his chest as agony flared through his ribcage. He looked around the room trying desperately to find something familiar but nothing stood out to him. He tried to work out where he was but he couldn’t see anything that resembled something from his era. He felt lost and confused in an unknown world and feared for his life. The door flew open as the Doctor entered room. The pilot fearfully looked round and stared at the Doctor, an array of emotions rushing through his body.

 

“Doctor?”

 

The Doctor frowned. Did this young gentleman know him? He couldn’t remember meeting him before. And he tried desperately to remember every face that he had encountered. A flicker of astonishment and alarm flashed across the young pilot’s face but it quickly disappeared.

 

“Are you my doctor?”

 

The Doctor’s shoulders relaxed and his frown softened. He felt slightly disappointed that he didn’t know him. He always loved a mystery but he was also glad that he hadn’t forgotten a face.

 

“Sort of.”

 

The Doctor walked up to the bed and took a seat at the end of it. The pilot watched his every move with caution.

 

“What happened to the… my ship?”

 

The pilot stared at the Doctor refusing to take his eyes off of him in fear that he would miss something in the Doctor’s face or voice. The Doctor took a deep breath and turned towards the young man.

 

“You were in an accident. Your ship… I don’t really know how it happened but it was destroyed. I got there just in time. I pulled you from the wreckage and… well here we are.”

 

The pilot’s expression fell as he sighed. His body was washed over with a mass of emotions but the most prominent being guilt and loss. He tried to fight back the tears that nibbled at the corner of his eyes but he failed. A droplet ran down his face and dripped from his chin landing upon the blanket that covered him. He didn’t realise he was so attached to the ship till it was gone. How was he going to explain this to his father? The Doctor placed a reassuring hand on top of the pilot’s knee over the top of the blanket. He tried to smile but it was riddled with sadness that he couldn’t hide.

 

“I’m the Doctor. What’s your name?”

 

The pilot wiped his hand against his cheek, drying it and sniffed loudly.

 

“I’m Uly… Most people call me Uly.”

 

The pilot stuttered over his words as if hiding something but nobody seemed to notice. The Doctor frowned at the name. He recognised it. Or rather it reminded him of someone. Someone he hoped to forget. He brushed the thought from his mind and smiled at Uly. Uly smiled back. The bedroom door creaked open as Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax entered the room. Uly looked up at them, surprise and fear rushing through his body. He backed up against the headboard but he couldn’t move very far. The Doctor moved closer to Uly and placed both his hands firmly onto Uly’s shoulders holding him in place.

 

“There is nothing to fear. They are friends. They won’t hurt you.”

 

Uly wriggled against the Doctor’s grip trying to escape. He was terrified and rightly so.

 

“Is he okay Doctor?”

 

Madame Vastra questioned, curious about the state in which the boy was in. Uly pushed the Doctor’s hands off of his shoulders and jumped from the bed. His space suit was ripped and teared, showing the pink skin underneath. Uly tried for the door but was abruptly stopped by Jenny and Strax.

 

“Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated.”

 

Strax shouted searching, uneventfully, through his pockets for some sort of weapon. Jenny casually held out her hand in front of Uly but she was ready to attack if need be. Uly stared at her in fear, unsure how this would turn out. Uly quickly turned back to look at the Doctor horror pulsing through his veins. The Doctor got up onto his feet and turned towards Uly being held in the room by Jenny.

 

“I wouldn’t recommend running, my boy, you are badly injured and may not make it past the door.”

 

Strax muttered only adding to the alarm that Uly felt.

 

“I am Madame Vastra, this is Strax and the lady holding you by the door is Jenny. We are not going to hurt you. We just want to help you get better.”

 

Madame Vastra’s voice was like silk, swiftly flowing into Uly’s ears. The terror that was rushing through Uly’s body began to subside as he began to realise that he may not be in danger.

 

“What did ya say ya name was?”

 

Jenny questioned with a smile that hide, quite magnificently, behind it her feelings of unsettlement about this boy. Uly looked round towards Jenny, his feelings of fear finally dissipating, and smiled in return. They were right. He was safe. For now, that is.

 

“Uly. My name is Uly.”

 

The Doctor came up behind Uly and placed a reassuring hand onto Uly’s shoulder. Turning him to face him, he greeted him with a reassuring smile.

 

“I think it would be best if you got some rest, don’t you?”

 

Strax took a step closer to Uly. Grabbing him by the arm he dragged him back to the bed, forcing him to sit. Uly followed reluctantly and shook with surprise at his man-handlement by Strax. Strax picked up his body scanner again and ran it over Uly’s body making sure that his little attack hadn’t caused any more damage.

 

“Without rest, you will increase the possibilities of death up to 75%”

 

 The body scanner beeped loudly catching the attention of the Doctor who, up to this point, had not taken his eyes off of Uly. He skipped over to Strax and peaked over his shoulder at the machine screen. It made no sense to him but he tried to pretend to have some sort of a clue. At least for Uly’s sake.

 

“What does the beeping mean?”  


The Doctor whispered trying not to alarm Uly.

 

“The boy is fine… internally at least. I may need to run a few brain tests…”

 

“Why?”

 

Uly cut in abruptly. Strax frowned, his body alarm telling him that something wasn’t right about this boy.

 

“To check over your mental state.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Uly swiftly replied. He was afraid. Afraid to have his brain messed with. To have it looked at. Strax ignored his comment and continued with his diagnosis.

 

“Well those external wounds will need some treatment.”

 

The Doctor stuck out his thumbs and grinned at Uly trying to cheer him up a little.

 

“Strax says everything is going to be fine.”

 

The Doctor bounced across the room and fell onto the bed next to Uly.

 

“Just a bit of patching up and possibly some new clothes.”

 

The Doctor looked up at the gash that spread across his face. His gaze flickered down to look at the rip in Uly’s suit, flashing the pink muscular chest underneath. His gaze quickly flicked back up to Uly’s eyes as he beamed with joy.

 

“I have some clothes you could have. Bow ties, fezzes, top hats. Only cool things.”

 

Uly frowned whilst he chuckled under his breath uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure about the Doctor but he hoped that maybe he would turn out better than he expected.


End file.
